


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by Rockersweetheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersweetheart/pseuds/Rockersweetheart
Summary: Songfic of ”Drunk Girl” by Chris Janson.Henry is a good guy, that's kind of it.





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

Couple cover charge stamps got her hand looking like a rainbow  
In and out of every bar on a whim just like the wind blows  
She's either a bachelorette or coming off a breakup  
Take a drunk girl home

Henry steadied himself to help the energetic, drunk girl out of the bar. As for the moment, he was happy that he hadn’t drunk anything but soda.

She's bouncing like a pinball  
Singing every word she never knew  
Dancing with her eyes closed like she's the only one in the room  
Her hair's a perfect mess, falling out of that dress  
Take a drunk girl home

He managed to get the address from her, helping her into the passenger side of his car, rolling down the window so she could get fresh air.

Take a drunk girl home  
Let her sleep all alone  
Leave her keys on the counter, your number by the phone  
Pick up her life she threw on the floor  
Leave the hall lights on, walk out and lock the door  
That's how she knows the difference between a boy and man  
Take a drunk girl home  
He carries her bridal style like she weighed next to nothing, to the apartment and takes off her high heels and puts her to bed, putting aspirin and a glass of water on her bedside table with a note saying ’drink the water and take the aspirin.’

Leaving her car keys on the kitchen counter, with a note saying ’Henry (617) 944-9937, your car is at Toad, 1912 Massachusetts Ave.’

You leave her drive for a dive and you get something bad to eat  
They're singing "Closing Time" at that bar across the street  
In two by twos, strangers and lovers headed for the covers, hooking up  
That TV in your two bedroom, sound's turned off  
And through the paper-thin walls, you can hear the neighbor's cigarette cough  
There's a million things you could be doing but there's one thing you're sure damn glad you did

Henry finds himself at a 24-hour diner at nearly 1:30 in the morning, eating the breakfast potatoes and practically inhaling coffee.

Take a drunk girl home  
Let her sleep all alone  
Leave her keys on the counter, your number by the phone  
Pick up her life she threw on the floor  
Leave the hall lights on walk out and lock the door  
That's how you know the difference between a boy and man  
You take a drunk girl home

You took a drunk girl home  
In the sober light of dawn  
She left you a message, she thanked you on the phone  
'Cause you picked up her life she threw on the floor  
You left the hall lights on, walked out and locked the door  
That's how she knows the difference between a boy and man  
Take a drunk girl home

”Um, hi Henry. My name is Jordie. Thank you so much for bringing me home safely and… Just thank you. Bye.” 

You take a drunk girl home  
Take a drunk girl home


End file.
